


Kiss Cam

by rdm_ation



Category: Glee, The Big Bang Theory
Genre: Crossover Drabble Meme, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get caught on kiss cam at a sporting event</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover drabbles! If they seem completely random, that's because they are. The summary is the prompt I got, and the characters were chosen by the online equivalent of pulling names out of a hat. Enjoy.

Sheldon can’t quite work out what just happened.

First of all, he’s at a basketball game. Courtside. He doesn’t care for basketball.

Secondly, he’s ended up with a lapful of blonde cheerleader. Quinn, her name is, apparently.

Thirdly, the kiss cam had spun on them just as she launched herself into his lap, and she’d planted one square on his lips.

And lastly, he liked it.  _That’s_  the most confusing part of it.


End file.
